


Size Doesn't Matter

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike asks, Bumblebee answers and certain Creators glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: G1- Anybot/Cliffjumper, "size doesn't matter"
> 
> This one was around the same date as, "To Soothe The Soul".

"Explain something to me."

The sudden voice of Spike, broke Bumblebee out and away from his musing of thoughts over his energon cube and looked at Spike

"Explain what?"

The young human gave him a slightly exasperated look that clearly asked, if the mech had been listening to him at all. Which was not likely as his thoughts had taken elsewhere to another topic deemed worthy of more attention.

"Spike?"

"Explain to me, why out of any type of Cybertronian, Cliffjumper would decide to go for the bigger bots. I mean shouldn't he sticking with the minis that are his own size, like you or one of the others?"

There was a sudden quiet snicker to his left, that Spike jumping slightly and his engine rumbling quietly. He knew who it was without looking to see just who it was.

"Size doesn't matter among us, Spike. And its something that hasn't been put into practice since before the last Golden Age of Cybertron. Its not something that anyone here would likely be able to convince our current Prime to restart that old ruling now."

"But -"

The yellow mini continued speaking over him, knowing that their conversation was definitely being listened if the quiet though irritated rumbles were anything to go by.

Oh yeah there were definitely some touchy 'bots in the room with them.

"I doubt that Cliffjumper would see or think about any of the other minis as a potential lover or even bondmate. It might be possible, but I doubt it would happen."

Smirking, he nodded over to a corner where Ratchet and Starscream were sitting with Skywarp and Thundercracker. All four were glowering at the mech, who just so happened to Ramjet, that was currently talking with the red minibot.

"Besides its for more interesting to see the reactions of his creators at who he just happens to pick as a lover. Its definitely brings more amusement to the base."

"So you don't care about a Mini going for a bigger bot?"

"Nope. Besides what do they have that a Mini wouldn't?"


End file.
